life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Hollywood Resort
Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino, previously known as Aladdin Resort & Casino, is a casino resort on the Las Vegas Strip, in the unincorporated locale of Paradise, Nevada. It has a total gaming space of 100,000 sq feet, and holds many more amazing features. Hilton Hotels operates the condo portion of the property, known as Elara. The hotel is owned by Caesars Entertainment Corp. In April 2010, Total Rewards replaced the "A-List" Player rewards card at Planet Hollywood. 1 Day After People: The casino resort is little changed, despite the fact that people are gone. The power grid has not failed because of the Hoover Dam 25 miles away, so the bright lights continue to shine and the slot machines continue to operate. In fact, the entire resort is still operating normally, even without people. But the hotel can't last this way forever. 9 Months After People: Rats somehow get into the resort and mess everything up. They chew through everything in the resort's souvenier shop, eat everything in the restaurants, mess up the resort rooms, devastate the casino, chew through resort couches, and completely destroy The AXIS and The Mezzaine. Massive damage is caused, but that isn't the worst that happens. 1 Year After People: 25 miles away, on the Nevada-Arizona border, the Hoover Dam malfunctions and shuts down. The Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino lights go out one by one, until the entire resort is pitch black. All of its entertainment features are now gone. 2 Years After People: The resort's swimming pool dries up due to no maintenance and loss of power. 5 Years After People: A flash flood comes to Vegas and invades and destroys the lobby. Some windows break and several walls suffer minor damage, but luckily the resort is mainly unharmed. 10 Years After People: A massive sandstorm containing several massive dust devils strikes Vegas. The sand destroys all of the resort's windows and weakens the building itself. The dust devils rip through the area around the hotel, causing massive damage to the surrounding areas and the Las Vegas Strip. One of the dust devils wears away much of the resort's exterior walls, but luckily, the hotel still stands. 15 Years After People: The resort's greeting signs on the building's roof collapse, along with the top floor of the building. This is due to environment issues and no repair. 25 Years After People: A minor earthquake hits Vegas. Normally, the building would still stand with no damage done, but this earthquake collapses an exterior wall, collapsing a small section of the building. 50 Years After People: Another earthquake, this time measuring 6.2, hits Vegas. The earthquake collapses the exterior of the building, leaving the interior of the building remaining. 75 Years After People: A windstorm blows sand into Vegas, weakening the walls and letting them rust. The resort, or the interior of it, is weakened a lot, but fortunately, doesn't collapse. But the resort will soon fail. 100 Years After People: 100 years of neglect has devastated the resort, and now the resort is very weak. Asmall earthquake hits Las Vegas. The resort is too weak to survive and the floors pancake down, causing the building to collapse and disintegrate.Category:CollapsesCategory:Article stubsCategory:Needs PictureCategory:USACategory:Buildings Category:North America Category:Las Vegas